Internal combustion engines in work machines generate heat when executing the combustion cycle as the work machine is operated to perform a work task. The heat from the engine must be dissipated so that the engine does not overheat and damage the components of the engine. Some heat is drawn from the engine coolant flowing through the engine, absorbing heat from the engine, and dissipating the heat at a heat exchanging element. However, heat is also dissipated by being transferred to the ambient atmosphere surrounding the engine. Where the engine is enclosed in an engine compartment, the hot air surrounding the engine must be vented to the exterior of the engine compartment so that the engine compartment does not in turn overheat.
The operator station in which the operator is disposed when operating the work machine is typically in proximity to the engine compartment and to the air vents and other release openings from the hot air from the engine compartment. Many work machines have enclosed operator stations, and may provide climate control features (air conditioning, heat, etc.), so that the operator is provided with a measure of shelter and isolation from the surrounding atmosphere. However, many other work machines do not have enclosed operator stations, and the operators are exposed to the elements, including the hot air venting from the engine compartment. The venting configuration of the work machine may be tailored to direct the hot air away from the work machine so that, to the extent possible, the hot air does not enter the operator station. Difficulties in controlling the direction of disbursement of the hot air can arise where the hot air vents from the engine compartments in areas where moving components of the work machine are present. The moving components can make it difficult to position air flow control structures to reliably direct the hot air away from the operator station. In view of this, a need exists for improved structures for directing vented air flow in work machines where hot air from the engine compartment is vented to open areas where moving components of the work machine are present.